


That Look

by RubyRoo_Proper



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRoo_Proper/pseuds/RubyRoo_Proper
Summary: (Set a few years after Light's ending) Gina loves every expression that graces her husband's face, but this rare one in particular holds a special place in her heart.
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	That Look

**Author's Note:**

> *La gasp* Yes! I'm writing for a dutp couple that's not Signy/Audwin! 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm still continuing "The Sun and the Owl." This is just a little something I whipped up on the side, due to the many feels and lack of other fic for this couple.

“Hmm, you’ve got that look again.”

Light gave her a small grin, attention divided between her and their minutes-old son cradled tenderly in his arms. “What look?”

Gina leaned back into the pillows. “The look I’ve only seen on your face five times before. This makes it the sixth.”

“That’s an awfully specific number.”

“I know.”

She loved that look. Not that she didn’t love his other expressions, even the ones that irked her. But this one was so rare, so open…

“Now I’m curious.” Her husband admitted with a lopsided smile. “Can you describe it?”

“Complete and total awe, with a bit of disbelief thrown in. As if you can’t believe you’re in the presence of something so wonderful.”

“It’s scary how well you can read me.”

“I had plenty of practice.”

His face was alight with curiosity. “When were the other times I had this look?”

Beaming, Gina brushed her knuckles tenderly along his jaw. “The first time was when I wished for you to be human again, and free.”

He nodded. “I believe that.”

“The second was a few months later, when I kissed you on Sinbad’s ship.”

His eyes twinkled. “You took me off guard. I was expecting words, not actions. Even such a lovely action as that.”

She laughed, reaching over to playfully ruffle his curls.

Throughout their exchange, the baby watched them both with solemn, dark eyes. Not their final color, Granny Fatima had said. In the next six months they’d gradually turn either a rich brown like his mother’s, or the bright sapphire-blue of his father’s. Gina was sort of hoping it would be the latter, thought the former would be wonderful too.

“The third time?” Light prompted.

“Our wedding, when you first saw me in my bridal garb.”

He swallowed, as if the mere mention of that day brought up strong emotions, but he also chuckled. “Well, I wasn’t expecting it to be so lavish and… sparkly.”

“I seem to remember you saying I looked stunning.”

“You did. I was stunned by the blinding light from all those gems.”

“Oh!” She gave him a gentle cuff on the shoulder, mindful of the baby. Unfortunately the swift, sudden action still startled him and he began to whimper.

“Uh oh.” Light said.

“Oh no! I’m sorry sweetheart!” Gina carefully took the baby into her arms, bouncing him gently. “I won’t do that again, I promise.”

Thankfully he soon calmed, eyelids drooping as the exhaustion of being born and seeing everything for the first time finally sank in.

Light gently brushed his fingers over the dark fuzz atop their son’s head. “So, that makes three times out of five. When was the fourth?”

Gina gave him a knowing smile. “That very night, right after I took off all those lavish, sparkly clothes.”

Eyes widening, Light cupped his hands lightly over the baby’s ears. “Gina! Not in front of the kid!” He mock-scolded her. 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, like he understands a word of what we’re saying.”

He smirked before planting a quick kiss on her lips. “To be fair, you _were_ quite a sight, and the moonlight was making me feel sappy.”

“Leave it to you to phrase something so it can be taken as both a compliment and an insult.”

“It’s my gift.” He grinned unrepentantly.

The baby was nearly asleep now, belly full of milk and showered by love and attention.

“Can I guess when the fifth time was?” Light asked softly.

“You may.”

“Was it when you told me you were pregnant?”

“Correct.”

He gave faraway smile. “It’s been months, I’m seeing him right before me, and yet I still can’t truly believe it.”

“Me neither. And I was the one doing all the work.”

“I won’t argue.” He grimaced. “I’m now convinced the act of giving birth breaks every known law of science. Why you are called the ‘weaker sex’ is a testament to man’s idiocy.”

“You speak the words of a prophet, husband mine.”

He slid into the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around Gina and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. “Now, what should we name the little tyke?”

“I have a suggestion.”

“Which is…?”

“Your old name, Arslan.”

He quietly thought it over for a minute or two. “You don’t think it’ll make things confusing?” 

“Nobody calls you that anymore. As far as the world’s concerned, you’re Light, and Arslan Fatih gave his life to protect the Full Moon Kingdom.”

She leaned her head back to look him in the eye. “I wanted to honor your past life, and the first time you made that sacrifice.”

He gave her a soft, adoring look before kissing her on the forehead. “Alright then, his name’s Arslan.”

“Do you want to know how many times you’ve given me _that_ look?”

“Hoo boy.” 


End file.
